


He Held a Pin

by Oofers



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, James Recruits Qrow AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofers/pseuds/Oofers
Summary: Marrow and Qrow had a talk.
Relationships: Marrow Amin & Qrow Branwen, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	He Held a Pin

**Author's Note:**

> WHY HAVEN'T THEY TALK TO EACH OTHER. THEY'RE ADORABLE AS A DUO!!!

Qrow strolled along the halls of Atlas Academy. It's been a month since James had recruited him to be on the Ace-Ops, but Qrow still feels like it was his first time joining. It took a while for members of the group to acknowledge his presence. He doesn't blame them, he too would not take things easily if a dead leader has been replaced by a counterpart with an opposite semblance.

He doesn't like it. He doesn't like it at all. What the hell was James thinking while Qrow was at a cell with Robyn? What the hell is Robyn even doing out of the cell? He doubted that she's not taking a rest from the Atlas Council.

He stopped himself from walking to turn in his left to gaze at what's on the window's view. Dark blue skies and snowflakes falling down from the sky. Above the gaze were his thoughts on where his nieces and the rest of the kids may be now? How are they doing? What are they thinking about him?

What is Clover thinking about him now? Qrow let out a silent chuckle. A single huntsman, being put as a high rank leader which to be trusted by james, is killed by a serial killer. A life being thrown so easily like throwing a crumpled paper to the trash. Clover's life was crumpled.

He didn't have the chance to say that he loves Clover. It doesn't matter whether it's platonic or romantic. Qrow misses the times they've talked without semblance being the main issue of their friendship.

Qrow heard light footsteps coming from behind. He took a turn to see who it was. It's Marrow.

"Funny to see you here, Qrow. What are you doing on such a late night?" He asks. Qrow, with his uncle-y intentions, ruffles his hair like how he ruffles Ruby's hair.

"What is a little rookie like you being here at twelve a.m?" He says, He heard a snap that stopped his whole body from doing anything.

"Clarification, you are the rookie since you've joined recently." Marrow says with a soft smile, snapping his fingers again so Qrow can walk again. Despite the appearances, Marrow reminds him of Ruby a little too much from the positive energy coming from him. "May I walk along with you?"

"If you can catch up." Qrow replies. Marrow nodded his head and speed-walk a few more steps to follow Qrow's pacing. Qrow felt like it's the appropriate time to ask Marrow a dying question. "So, what does the other Ace-Ops think about me?"

"The other Ace-Ops?" Marrow stopped talking to think for a while. "Aside from your drunkenness, they find you the spitting image of... Clover."

"Tell me more about it."

"After his," he couldn't bring up the courage to say the 'd' word, "you know, James recruited you. Qrow, you did the same things like what Clover does. Encourage us, compliment us, balance the whole team out even though Harriet is the new leader."

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Don't tell anyone about this but, they found you genuinely a good person. Harriet claims that you could be a leader if you even try. They just love to glare at you as a," Marrow quotes the statement with his fingers, "'horrible replacement.'"

"Oh no." He says, Qrow, finding the fact that they see him as a leader terrifies him. What the hell is Clover going to think about now? Is he even good enough to qualify as a leader?

Qrow doesn't even know where to start on how being a leader is bad. It only works for little children, not people like the Ace-Ops. You don't mix the two.

Qrow kept thinking about leadership, he didn't even realize that Marrow was no longer beside him. He turned his back behind to see Marrow crouching on the floor.

"I think you dropped this-" he stopped his words and stared at the item. Marrow stood up and headed to Qrow. His tone no longer fits the positive tone Ruby contains. "Where did you get this?" He asks, showing the little charm to Qrow with his eyebrows tensing down.

"After Clover's death, my only intentions were to grab his damn charm and to cry." He tries to let out a little chuckle again. Rather than laughter, it felt like his throat was choking on tears. "It was stupid for me to do so. I didn't think of anyone else but his dead body. I didn't even think what the hell were my nieces or the rest of the kids are doing because my selfish self was centered on-"

He was interrupted by Marrow's arms wrapping around Qrow's body. It was what Qrow probably needed now. A hug.

"Although the Ace-Ops don't mix friends and work, I think bending the rules is the only rule-breaking thing I'll do to comfort you." Qrow took those words sincerely and slowly went to hug Marrow back. The tears he held, streamed down on his face, sniffling and to accidentally turn the crying into sobs.

Marrow didn't back out from Qrow's crying, he kept on hugging him. Marrow didn't realize that tears of his began to go down also. Was it the thought that he helped out a person or that he finally found someone he could relate to for the longest time?

It doesn't matter now as both had come to comfort the loneliness and sadness which were released.

Qrow was the first to part away from the hug, realizing that Marrow was crying also. He puts his hand on Marrow's face and wipes the tears with his thumb.

"Marrow, that wasn't rule-bending. You were rule-breaking." Qrow says with a smile creeping in his lips. He could see the sudden panic Marrow shows in his eyes. "Eeeeh, don't worry about James finding out. He's a twat."

Marrow nodded his head. The two continued to walk until they found the kitchen. Qrow offered to brew some coffee for the two. They sat on a table in silence.

While waiting, Marrow says. "I love you." He didn't mean it in a romantic way. Marrow just wants to tell Qrow that he's loved by someone. That he's validated.

Qrow looks at him and ruffles Marrow's hair again. "Love you too." He replied. Both were accepted that for once, they can relate to another person.


End file.
